Harry Potter et les mystérieux pouvoirs lunaires!
by Arwen et Mya
Summary: ça y le chapitre3 à été fais (j'avoue que je l'aime moin) Mya elle ne m'en a pas parlé mais vous peut être l'aimerais vous plus. Le 4 est pour bientôt venez faire votrre tour régulièrement(des changement peuvent avoir lieux) Et REEEVIIEEEWWW!!ple
1. la terrible nouvelle

Harry Potter et..  
  
  
  
  
  
Salut, cette fic a été écrite par :  
  
Moi Arwen mon amie Mya.  
  
Nous avons fait cette fic pour votre bien être, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, ce n'est pas notre première fic pour toute les deux nous en avons déjà fais auparavant comme par exemple moi (Arwen) dans la même section : Harry et la vérité cacher et Mya: Harry Potter et la 3e monde. Laissez nous des commentaire ça fais toujours chaud au c?ur. Et aucuns personnages nous appartiens, ils appartiennent tous à cette chère J.K Rowling.  
  
Merci !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : La terrible nouvelle.  
  
Harry dormait dans un rêve paisible, il rêvait de .... Quand tout -à coût  
  
il entendit cogner a la porte de sa chambre. Pourtant il était près de 4h du matin . Il ce leva tout endormie et ouvrit et c'était tout simplement un chat tigré ,mais pas n'importe lequel chat tigré avec des contours carré autour des yeux.  
  
Professeur McGonnagal, mais que faîte vous ici? Lui dit-il.  
  
Chut !!! ne criez pas, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle. Allez suivez moi je vous raconterez plus tard. Prenez vos affaires et venez dehors. Harry obéit et sortit de la maison avec ses bagages  
  
  
  
A l'extérieur...  
  
Potter j'ai une mauvais nouvelle comme je vous les dit a l'intérieur, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici par conséquent vous devrez allé a Poudlard pour le 1 et demi qu'Il reste au vacances.  
  
Harry était très heureux de cette nouvelle, il fallait être fou pour refusé.  
  
Puis tout a coup dans le ciel on vit illuminé derrière le 4 Privet Drive une gigantesque lumière vert une tête de mort s'éleva alors dans les airs  
  
Vite venez avec moi Potter, Dumbledore nous attends, rien ne peut vous arriver. Mais Harry restait figé, dans la lumière verte, il voyait ses parents mourir dans cette même lumière 14 ans plus tôt.  
  
Le professeur Mc.Gonnagal mis sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et transplanère. Arrivé à Pré-au-lard ils ce dirigèrent vers Poudlard d'un pas pressé.  
  
Arrivé au château.  
  
Ils montèrent 6 étages et ce dirigèrent vers la gargouille, le professeur donna le mot de passe qui était : « Voldemort » qu'elle parvint a dire ans trop de mal, et ils montèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon et rentrèrent dans le bureau du directeur sans frapper. À vous voila enfin dit- t'il vous m'inquiétiez professeur Mc. Gonagall. En fin bon , Harry est sain et sauf et vous aussi. Alors il y a du nouveau ? demande le directeur. Oui, nous avons vu une grande lumière verte ... dessus la maison des Dursley dit Mc .Gonnagall. Voyons Minerva vous ne voulez pas dire que. ils sont tout de même pas morts? J'ai bien peur que si. Harry détestait son oncle et sa tante, mais pas au points qu'ils meurent.  
  
Mais, dit Harry, Ça.ça ne ce pe. peut pas. J'aurais senti si un magemort ou Voldemort étais là ! Non ?  
  
Monsieur le directeur pourquoi ?  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Harry le ministère de la magie à été envoyer aussitôt que tu es rentré dans le château. Tu vas passer le reste des vacances ici, et on verra ce qu'on pourra faire. Mais en attendant va dormir tu es en sécurité ici. Mais juste avant que tu parte j'aimerai te parler en privé. Minerva vous pouvez partir.  
  
Bien monsieur dit-t'elle.  
  
  
  
Quelque minute plus tard :  
  
Bon Harry, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensait, je vais avertir Sirius des demain matin pour qu'il vienne passer le reste de l'été ici. Tes amis ne pourront pas venir, sauf bien sûr peut être une personne mais tu descideras d'ici ce temps là. Maintenant tu peux allé dormir, mais demain viens me rejoindre très tôt dans la grange salle.  
  
Bonne nuit Harry dort paisiblement tu es en sécurité ici.  
  
  
  
Harry partie du burreau et monta dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ou ces valises avaient toute été vidé et placé dans ça commode et son bureau. Un ronflait dans la cheminé allumé spécialement pour lui. Il ce dit que ça serait les meilleurs vacances de toute sa scolarité.  
  
Harry ce coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt tellement il étais épuiser il étais déjà 5 :30. 


	2. fondement révélé

Harry Potter et les mystérieux pouvoir lunaire.  
  
Chapitre 2 :fondement révélé  
  
Une image flou commença à ce former dans sa tête, mais elle devenait de plus en plus claire. Puis il peut voir comme il faut tous ce que ce passait, il était bien sûr dans un de ses rêves habituellement prémonitoire qu'il faisait maintenant depuis assez longtemps. Mais ce n'étais pas comme d'habitude, la pièce n'étais pas noir comme l'encre sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas bien au contraire. Il était dans une pièce spacieuse et très lumineuse, plein de gens qu'il connaissait très bien y étaient rassemblé ; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, le professeur Dumbledor ce qui l'étonna énormément et. une silhouette plus loin dans un coin de la pièce, une silhouette féminine on aurait pu dire même. Mais il ne pu voir de cette personne que ces yeux, ces yeux d'une couleur argent pur en forme d'amande et tout- à- coup Harry ce réveilla il ce trouvait dans son lit à baldaquin, il étais exactement 8 :30. Il ce dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il descende illico presto au bureau de Dumbledor. Il s'habilla et sortit du dortoir et descendit au bureau du directeur, il donna le mot de passe : «magie elfique » et monta le petit escalier en colimaçon, en arrivant devant la grande porte de chêne, un mot y était accroché :  
  
Cher Harry, Désolé de ne pas être là, je vais arriver d'ici quelques instant sûrement, alors tu n'as qu'à entrer dans mon bureau et à m'attendre ce ne sera pas long, fais comme chez toi. À tantôt! Albus Dumbledor.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Harry fit comme son directeur l'avait dit et il entra dans le bureau, et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils devant le grand bureau de Dumbledor. Il ce prit à repenser à ce rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Cette silhouette, grande et mince (mais tout de même plus petite que lui), ces yeux d'une couleur si pur et remplis de vie et de malice. Puis le vide. quelque chose le fit sortir de ses pensés, des pas, le directeur était de retour, mais pour lui dire quoi? C'est qu'y l'inquiétait le plus. Sans doute pour lui dire une mauvaise nouvelle comme ils avaient tous le dons de lui dire.  
  
Puis Dumbledor entra et alla s'assoire à son bureau ans dire un mot. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche; Harry dit- t'il Je viens de recevoir un hibou du ministère de la Magie Dit Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète, et je viens d'apprendre que malheureusement la cruauté de Voldemort c'est penché sur ce qui te restait de ta famille, donc tu peux conclure toi-même qu'il a tué ton oncle, ta tante, mais aussi ton cousin Dudley.  
  
Harry était scandalisé, au fond de lui-même c'était quand même sa famille et il y avait un lien fort entre eux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler doucement. Il avait honte. Voyons pendant toutes ces années il les avait tellement détesté. Mais en ce jour du mois d'Août, il se rendit compte qu'il les aimait tout de même. Je comprends ta tristesse, moi même j'ai déjà perdu plusieurs personnes de ma famille, mais j'ai quand même réussi à surmonter tout ça. Dit l'homme sage. Allez Harry sèche tes larmes, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. 


	3. cadeau inestimable et disutions bizarre

Chapitre 3 : Cadeau inestimable et discutions bizarre  
  
  
  
Dumbledor ce dirigea vers son bureau ouvrit un tiroir camoufler sous une tablette, et en sortir un petit coffre en bronze. La serrure était dotée de trois cadenas, un en acier, un en argent et un autre en métal il fallait donc trois clés différentes. C'est ce qu'il fit, il prit les clé dans un autre tiroir mais d'une armoire cette fois ci et ouvrit les cadenas. Il en sortit...un petite chaînette, très belle qui devait avoir une grande valeur pensa soudainement Harry. Dumbledor l'a prit doucement dans ses longues mains, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de la brisée. Il se rapprocha de Harry et la lui tendit. Tient, dit-il c'est un cadeau, par contre je ne peux pas te dire de qui elle vient... tu aura toi-même à le découvrir, c'est précieux, fait-y bien attention... Harry était très surprit, une chaîne ? Pour lui ? Aussitôt, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des mailles d'argent mais bien une petite amulette qui avait la magnifique forme d'un croissant de lune. Allez, maintenant j'ai des choses importantes à faires, je ne peux pas aller déjeuner avec toi, mais le professeur Flitwick et Mc Gonagall sont déjà dans la grande salle dit le grand homme. Harry, encore sous le choc de ses émotions avait gardé la bouche grande ouverte pendant ces dernières minutes qu'il avait passé dans cet immense bureau qu'es lui du professeur Dumbledore. Il ressortit et descendit les marches en colimaçon. Une éclair le frappa, il repensa aussitôt à sa tante, à son oncle et son cousin. Il était triste ... mais c'était comme s'il ne l'aurait pas vu pendant toutes une année et qu'il restais à Poudlard pour tout l'été. Il décida de chasser cette pensée de sa tête pour l'instant. Malgré qu'il se trouvait un peu hypocrite. Il descendit dans la grande salle, comme prévu Mc Gonagall et Flitwick était là. Il prit sont déjeuner et parti vers la volière, il avait penser a la personne qu'il voulait apporter. Comme le professeur Dumbledor s'en attendait il invita Ron :  
  
Cher Ron, Voilà quelque jour que je suis à Poudlard. J'ai eu l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledor pour que tu viennes passer toi aussi le reste des vacances avec moi. Si ça te dit, récrie- moi au plus vite. Ton meilleur ami  
  
~Harry~  
  
Harry attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, qui s'envola aussitôt. Quand à lui Harry redescendit dans la salle commune presque aussitôt.(Il avait regardé Hedwige disparaître au loin.) Il monta dans son dortoir et alla fouiller dans sa grosse male, où il trouva un exemplaire de : Métamorphose des animagus. Il ce plongea dans sa lecture, mais quelque minutes plus tard, il vit bien qu'il étais incapable de ce concentrer, et il repensa soudain au collier que le directeur lui avait donné. Il la sortie de sa poche de robe de sorcier, et l'examina de plus près. Des questions lui vint automatiquement à la tête : D'où pouvait provenir ce magnifique bijoux ? Qui l'avait possédé avant lui ? Qui avait dit à Dumbledor de lui remettre ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais entendu parler auparavant? Il sortie soudain de c'est pensé et regarda l'heure il étais déjà 15 :25. Il ce leva et partie ce promener dans les couloirs. Il ce promenait à l'aveuglette, tellement qu'il finit par foncer dans quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un étais SIRIUS ! Harry lui saute au coup. Mais que fais tu ici ?dit-il, je n'ai le droit de venir voir mon filleule ? Harry étais trop excité, il finit par l'emmener dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où il parlèrent pendant longtemps. Puis Hedwige finit par arrivé, avec sans nul doute la réponse de Ron :  
  
Cher Harry, Je te remercie de ton invitation, ma mère a bien voulu accepter. Je serais à Poudlard demain matin. À bientôt !  
  
Ton meilleur ami Ron !  
  
Ce qui redouble le bonheur de Harry après avoir lu sa lettre. Sirius lui dit qu'il devait partir voir le professeur Dumbledor et qu'ils ce reverraient au dîner et il partie. Harry ce retrouvant à nouveaux seul finit par s'assoupir. Et il rêva, quelque chose d'étrange mais ce n'étais pas un cauchemar bien au contraire : Il entendait une voix féminine chanter au loin, une chanson triste, mais très belle il écouta attentivement et il entendit :  
  
Dans le fond de tes yeux, La lumière s'est éteins, A tous jamais je le crains, Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, Cela s'est fais à minuit,  
  
Le ciel s'est assombri, C'est là que j'ai compris, Que tu m'avais donné ta vie, Pour sauvé la mienne, Afin quelle soit senne,  
  
Tu as maintenant ta place dans le ciel Juste sous la lune de couleur miel  
  
La chanson était tellement belle, qu'il voulait l'entendre encore et encore... Il se leva tranquillement de son lit, fit quelques pas, on aurrait dit qu'il flottait, qu'il volais au dessus du plancher. Son bras bougea tout seul, levant avec lui l'amulette d'argent. C'était comme s'il était attirer comme un aimant. Mais soudain BANG il tomba par terre, effectivement il flottait dans les airs quelques secondes au paravent. Harry se leva et s'épousta les vêtements, personne n'avait fait le ménage ici depuis que l'école était terminé pensa-t-il. Il regarda sa montre ; il était 16h, il avait le temps d'aller faire un tour chez Hagrid, il ne lui l'avait pas encore adressé la parole depuis son arrivé. Il descendit les marche du dortoir mais encore une fois il entendi la douce musique, et encore une seconde fois c'était comme s'il volait, il reprit ses esprit rapidement et coura jusqu'a la hutte de Hagrid, qui l'accueilli chaleureusement : -Bonjour Hagrid, vous avez passé un beau début d'été? entreprit Harry. - Oui ça peut aller mais quelque chose me tracasse ces temps-ci. répondit le demi- géant. - Ha oui ? c'est quoi ?? dit- il -Et bien justement je sais pas, j'aimerai bien le découvrir, mais je sais seulement que les poules et les canards sont tous morts, mangés. Pourtant en 25 ans de métier de garde-chasse à Poudlard, il n,y a jamais rien qui a manger mes poules et mes canards, dit Hagrid d'un ton sérieux. -Je me demande bien ce que ça pourrait être Hagrid, nous finirons bien par le savoir lui dit le jeune magicien. - Tu dois avoir raison Harry, mais en attendant, il faut que je trouve le moyen de protégé le reste de mon élevage, il ne m'en reste que 3 ou 4. - J'espère qu'on pourras sauvé eux- là Hagrid. Bon je vais allé mangé, on ce reverras à la grande salle? - Je ne pense pas je vais mangé dans ma cabane ce soir. À demain Harry! -Au revoir Hagrid!  
  
Et harry rentra au château et ce dirigea vers la grande Salle. Pendant le dîner il ne parla que très peu, avec le professeur Mc.Gonnagal, et il alla ce coucher tout de suite après. Il fit une nuit sans rêve, et le lendemain matin, il ce leva assez tard, cela lui fit un plus grand bien puisqu'il était assez fatiguer étant obligé de ce lever tout le jours très tôt chez les Dursley. Une fois debout il s'habilla et alla attendre Ron devantle château, celui- ci arriva 1/2 heures plus tard.  
  
Haaaa !!!! Ron comme sa fait plaisir de te revoir dit Harry avec un énorme sourire dans le visage ! Moi aussi, hey mais t'a pas changé !!! -Ron ... on s'est vu il y a 2 mois ! -Je sais bien...en même temps j'ai amener Fred, George, et Ginny dit Ron d'un air maussade -mais... comment sa ? J'avais juste le droit d'inviter une personne ! dit Harry les eux grands ouverts -Je sais mais mon père a parlé à Dumbledore et celui-ci a accepté, donc ... à nous le château !!! dit Ron en prenant ses bagages et en les emmenant dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ron s'installa, il était heureux, enfin il était de retour dans sa propre maison...Et Harry avait en pleine forme sauf que quelque chose l'agaçait on aurait dit... Mais il ne savait pas quoi. -Harry ??? Qu' est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air pas mal occupé dans tes pensée dit-il -Mais non....répondit Harry, en réalité si, il pensait à la si belle musique qu'il avait entendue...  
  
-Harry. ? Harry. ? Es- tu sûr que ça va. Ça fais cinq minutes que tu as la même expression sur le visage lui demande son ami.  
  
-Oh ! Excuse- moi Ron, mais je pensais à quelque chose. mais bon ce n,est pas grave. Viens on va allé voir quelqu'un que ça fais longtemps que tu n'as pas vu. -Mais c'est qui Harry ? - Tu verras bien Ron.  
  
Ils descendirent trois étages, et allèrent en direction de la grande salle. Ils y entrèrent et à la table des professeur il y avait. -Sniffle, oups Sirius je veux dire ! s'écria Ron -Hey bonjour les garçons. - Comment ça va Sirius ? - Super !lui répondit celui-ci, venez on va allé faire un tour dans le parc. 


	4. 2 coups sur 2 jours

Chapitre 4: 2 coups sur 2 jours  
  
Harry, Sirius et Ron passèrent donc la journée dans le parc de Poudlard, sans même prendre le temps d'aller manger le midi. Puis quand le soleil commença à ce coucher, ils rentrèrent au château. C'est à ce moment qu'une question s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Harry, donc sans prendre la peine de la formuler (il l'a dit comme il la pensé si vous aimez mieux lol!!! Sacré harry hein!) : Sirius tu n'as pourtant pas été innocenté alors que fais tu donc à te promener dans les couloirs et dehors à l'air libre sans même temps soucier le moindre du monde? -Tu as bien raison filleul, mais je me suis dit que Dumbledor le savait que j'étais innocent et de toute façon lui-même m'avait convoqué et il a du prendre des précautions approprié pour ça.  
  
- Tu dois avoir raison, mais ça m'inquiète quand même un peu. - hum. hum. Harry et Sirius ce tournèrent et virent Ron (un peu contrarié) parce que qu'il avait été ignoré et cela depuis un bon bout. Harry s'excusa et Sirius en fit de même, et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle pour aller dîner. Après cette grosse journée remplie Harry, Sirius et Ron rentrèrent au château épuisé. Son parrain prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledor puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être vu par d'autres sorciers, et Harry accompagné de Ron allèrent manger tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais rapidement les paroles de Ron parlant de sa soeur qui depuis quelques temps disparaissait mystérieusement. Ils furent arrêter par une musique douce et lente. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???  
  
-Harry, héhooo ! Tu m'entends ?? Mais Harry venait de se lever et commença a avancé vers la grosse porte de la Grande salle et sortit dehors. On aurait dit qu'il était comme aspiré vers la forêt. Rapidement Ron remarqua qu'Harry portait une amulette d'argent doté d'un motif de demi-lune. Ron décida de laisser faire Harry et de le suivre. Mais soudainement Harry reprit ses esprits et cria en regardant sa main. -Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est sa ! Il regardait sa main, elle était terriblement brûlée au 2e degré et des bulbes d'eau commençaient à apparaître. Ron le prit par l'autre main (celle de droite) et l'emmena rapidement à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh fut assez gentille, car elle demandait rarement ce qui causait les blessures magiques, donc elle ne leur posa aucunes questions. Elle installa Harry sur un lit et parti chercher une petite bouteille en forme de trapèze. Le liquide, enfin si s'en était un, car on voyait de la boucane sortir du dessus était d'une couleur rouge sang, très clair. -Je t'averti mon garçon, tu a une terrible brûlure, ça risque de faire mal, très mal. compris? Harry hocha d'un rapide coup de tête en voyant la face d'enterrement que son meilleur ami faisait. Puis il sentit un douleur jusque dans la petite orteil. -voila, pour le reste tu n'a qu'a fermé les yeux, je vais t'apporter du chocolat dans une quinzaine de minutes, d'accord ??? Une seconde fois, Harry hocha la tête. Ron lui empressa de lui demande quelque chose quand Mme Pomfresh quitta la pièce. Harry, je ne t'es jamais vu dans cet état la, qu'a tu entendu, qu'a tu vu ou qu'as-tu penser en t'en allant vers la foret interdite?  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre... c'était quand même louche... et la dernière fois qu'il avait été le seul a entendre quelque chose ça l'avait mal tourné, TRÈS mal tourné....en se souvenant de la chambre des secrets 2 ans plus tôt.  
  
Harry passa donc une nuit extrêmement agiter. Ron qui était partie à une heure assez tardive pour pouvoir lui changé les idées. C'est vers l'heure de 3 :17 du matin que Harry ce réveilla. Il entendit soudain une douce et lente musique, mais cette fois il garda ses esprits.  
  
Il remarqua soudain que son amulette émettait une douce et rassurante lumière argentée. C'était la première fois que ce collier produisait le moindre don magique.  
  
Puis tout à coup une lumière rouge flamboyante éclaira les couloirs. Harry fut comme hypnotisé il ce leva, les yeux toujours fixé sur la lumière et se mit à avancer en direction de la lumière rougeoyante d'une démarche plutôt raide. Il se rendit comme ça dans les couloirs et descendit même de plusieurs étages, sans même prendre rien dans la figure, n'y avoir aucun n'accident. Puis tout d'un coup il s'arrêta en plein milieux d'un escalier la lumière s'intensifia et une voix commença à parler, on n'aurait pas pu la califier d'humaine, n'y de surnaturel elle était indéfinissable. Harry l'écouta attentivement :  
  
Harry Potter mon jeune garçon l'heure approche où tu me rencontreras. Tu devras te tenir prêt.  
  
Puis soudain la lumière qui était rouge tourna brusquement au blanc pur, le jeune sorcier fut aveuglé et l'escalier dans lequel il était décida de changer de direction. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer Harry, qui s'apprêtait à tomber dans le vide.  
  
À ce moment précis une main une main l'attrapa par le poignet, ce qui eut un effet secondaire assez désagréable : Un craquement sonore ce fit entendre. Harry fut sain et sauf malgré une douleur fulgurante, il ce mit à crier et ce réveilla enfin, la première chose u'il fut de regarder sa cheville endolorie, elle était effectivement cassée et il décida par la suite de regarder son sauveur qui était. SIRIUS ! Mais cela le surprit tout de même un peu, car comment avait- t'il fait pour savoir qu'il était là ?  
  
Sirius comprit tout de suite juste par l'expression par l'expression de son visage. -Et bien commença- il j'ai voulu allé voir si tout était parfait pour toi à l'infirmerie, quand je t'ai vu passer devant moi, mais tu marchais comme un zombie et tu avais une expression morbide. En plus il n'y avait rien devant toi. Alors je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici et je viens de te sauver la vie, pour la deuxième fois, si ce n'est pas plus. Maintenant on va retourner à l'infirmerie. Tu vas monter sur mon dos, parce que ta cheville. - Ma cheville n'a rien du tout tu sauras, elle va très bien. Et puis de toute façon je suis trop lourd pour toi ! - Harry. tu vas monter - Non ! Et il ce leva et fit 1 pas en avant, puis retomba sur le sol durement qu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva de par terre. - Alors lui dit son parrain, tu vas te décider à monter ?` - Bon d'accord, mais c'est pour te faire plaisir - Ouais, ouais bonhomme c'est ça. Et maintenant en route !  
  
Et ils partirent tous les deux dans l'obscurité des couloirs d château en direction de l'infirmerie. 


End file.
